8x025 - Nintendo Wii
Plot Margaret II's next big experiment came by microwaving a Nintendo Wii donated by UberBlue14. The Wii was already broken so the crew were obliged to microwave this baby. The timer was set to try to match the word Wii as much as possible so it was set for 3:11 at first, but thinking that's not long enough, they added another 4 minutes (making 7:11). Straightaway, the broken Wii sparked and smoked from the disc bay and out came most of the smoke and flames from the back of the Wii. 5 minutes left, flames start to come out from the CD bay and it burst into combustion later. With 3 minutes and 31 seconds left on the clock, Margaret II died from the blaze. The front of the Wii was still spewing blue flames when Margaret II was opened and needed the fire extinguisher. The reason why they couldn't close up the door as all the burnt stuff got stuck to the door until they removed it. While giving their verdict, the microwave which was thought to be dead suddenly booted up with a beep. This was literally the first time ever a killed microwave came back operational, ready for the next upcoming experiment. They finally deemed this verdict a ''Holy Idea ''and officially dubbed Margaret II the heartiest microwave in the history of the microwave show. Trivia * This is the first time a microwave has risen from the dead. *This experiment's Holy Idea is counted as a good idea. *Margeret II is said to be very particular about how Jory goes about putting his Wii in her. * Jory once said that Margaret II was a "saint", due to her resurrection in this episode. This episode also is what Jory and Riley were referring to when they said this was the "most religious season." * Margaret II may have achieved sainthood from her resurrection, but she was close to her religion in earlier episodes, such as how Jesus blessed the bag of goo. * This is the first holy idea. * Jon originally wanted the microwave time to spell out "Wii." Jory suggested 3:11 for a time, but Jon said it wasn't long enough. Thus, Jory settled on 7:11. * The Legend of Zelda/Super Mario Bros. 3 Warp Whistle is used as the sound transition; it was last used for the GameCube. * God plays the Wii. Quotes * Riley: Stick that Wii in there, dude! Just stick your Wii in there! Jory: Every night. * Jon: The Wii is awesome, dude! The Wii has Mario. Whatever system has Mario will always be awesome! * Jory: No, actually, when it burns when you Wii, that's actually gonorrhea! * Riley: So, this bitch is dead! Jory: This bitch is done! Riley: But she had a long run, too! I mean, like, a LONG run! Jory: She had the runs. She was--she had the runs like crazy! from the microwave Jon: Son of a b*tch! Jory: What the f*ck did you do?! She just came back from the dead! This is our first necrophiliac experience! Riley: No, this is our first resurrection, I think! Jory: She rose again. . . . I rose again right NOW! Watch on YouTube Category:Episodes